Miss Bellum
Miss Bellum is the attractive, brainy assistant to the Mayor. She is voiced by: Jennifer Martin Personality A tall, woman who much like Miss Keane. Is a resourceful adult The Powerpuff Girls can turn to at times of crisis or problem. She usually helps them get in touch with their feminine side, or even their girl power at the worst of times. Such as telling them to "be nice" to The Rowdyruff Boys when all else failed. Very smart and motherly, she handles everything the Mayor himself has trouble achieving. As such she is very busy and usually has to do everything for the near helpless man. Such as showing him how to do things, or saving him from a angry monster while he is unaware of the situation. As well as being capable of handling herself, at times Miss Bellum has shown to be sassy and even, disobediant if being handled by the wrong person. Such as when Fuzzy Lumpkins forced her to wear country attire and talk like a southern girl. She and Blossom have a lot in common and its possible Blossom looks up to Miss Bellum for being a beautiful, strong, and wise woman figure. This could be hinted by the fact she didn't mind dressing up as her in their rainy day fun. In another episode the two females have also switched bodies. It was also revealed that Miss Bellum, Sedusa, and Femme Fatale attended school together. In a way, Sedusa and Miss Bellum could be rivals to each other. As both are sexy adults who know how to use this when they need and have had a lot of interaction with the Professor. Appearence Miss Bellum, as stated is an adult woman with a curvy figure. She is mostly known for her iconic, big red puffy hair that always covers her face. It was only shown in a different style once, not counting when it got wet or messed up due to the air or area around them. This reveals her hair is actually a lot shorter then it appears as she wore it in very short pigtails. Resembling the type of hair worn by country girls. She usually always wears a long sleeved red suit like dress with her chest revealed slightly and many black buttons and a black belt. She has on a small necklace and wears red heels. When her face was finally revealed in the 10th anniversary special, its shown Miss Bellum has feminine eyelashes and lips, being a red color. Implying she wears makeup/lipstick. This was the only time it was revealed and as such, whenever its not hidden by hair its usually covered by anything random. Such as a balloon or hat like object. It was also shown as a dogs head in one episode! Powerpuff Girls Z Miss Bellum is still the mayors assitant. Here she is seen with noticeably lighter colored hair, almost a golden orange in color. Her face is never revealed, but through error she was shown with a head but no facial features on the PPGZ official website. She is usually seen with her laptop like computer with a big lipstick mark on it. As well as providing items like icecream and the like, depending on the situation. Her voice is a lot higher pitched, but this is due to a lot of Japanese VA having higher girl voices. For more info and pictures, see: Miss Bellum (PPGZ) Quotes Trivia *Until her face was revealed. It was often rumored she simply had no head. *Her full name is, Sara Bellum. *Her name is a pun of "cerebellum". A part of the brain. Gallery Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Red